


Ten Rounds With Jose Cuervo

by UnknownUncut



Series: Hetalia: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Character mash up, Countries Using Human Names, Francis just want to be left alone, Gen, Luxembourg is only mention, Matthew just want to do good, Netherlands only wanted to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Objective: Find Lieutenant Francis BonnefoyIt's not easy finding the lieutenant since Matthew had to check four other bars before this one but hopefully he'll find the lieutenant in Jimmy's Bar but the outcomes are growing thin and Matthew figures it be easier to do this by himself...even if it's goes against his programming.





	Ten Rounds With Jose Cuervo

**Author's Note:**

> So another one for this weird crossover that I thought was a good idea but hey who knows maybe it's good. This time around it's Matthew and Francis.

Objective: Find Lieutenant Francis Bonnefoy

Matthew looks over the small building in front of him. A bar actually and the only place that he haven’t check for the Lieutenant. He quietly question if he’s very going to find him but Matthew didn’t pay attention to that.

He walks up to the door. A big orange sticker sits on the front of it implying that androids aren’t allowed in and underneath that a no pets are allowed either. Matthew frown; it goes against his objective and programming so he push the door up, disregarding the little note.

The bar isn’t pack more like the before picture of what’s to come later into the night.

Matthew walks past them, lazily scanning them in search for the Lieutenant. Most of the people in here are criminals or people half-past drunk. Matthew doesn’t understand why the humans would do that but kept walking along the booths.

He stops when he spots Captain Lars Jansen sitting at the very back booth, reading a book. He did a quick scan of the captain since he didn’t have the chance back when the SY600 was holding Peter (Kirkland) Phillips hostage. Matthew shut his eyes wishing to forget the look of fear that the child held when both he and the android fall.

The android opens his eyes and sees the info about Captain Lars being shown on his screen:

**Captain Lars Jansen**

**Leader of SWAT team Beta**

**Detroit City Police Department**

**Older brother of Damien Jansen**

**Information Classified**

Matthew’s LED flicker between yellow before leveling back out to blue. There seems to be a block between Matthew and the rest of the captain’s info. He shakes his head before turning and walking down the other side of the bar.

The second person at the bar was the trickier than everyone else to scan since they had their head down but still slipping at their drink but he manage to get the scan in:

**Lieutenant Francis Bonnefoy**

**Detroit City Police Department**

**Information Classified**

Matthew glad to find the Lieutenant but he’s starting to wonder why he’s getting blocks from info like this.

“Lieutenant Bonnefoy, my name Matthew I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” Silence. “I looked for you at the station but it’s appears that you weren’t there.” Matthew wonders silently if the lieutenant can even speak. “I ask one of your co-works where you were, Detective Romano Lovino Vargas, and he told me to look at the bars around.”

Francis sighs and lean back but didn’t look at him. “What ya want?”

Matthew felt like jumping around in joy when the Lieutenant final spoke to him but he didn’t. “You were assign a case earlier this evening; a homicide regarding a Cyberlife android.”

“Yeah and what about it?” Matthew took note of the French accent that the Lieutenant has, not strong but very notable.

“I was sent here to assist you with the case-”

“I don’t need help, especially not from a plastic-”

“Lieutenant please just listen!” That settled the bar of it calming atmosphere. Matthew took a step back, relieving that he over stepped his bounds.

The lieutenant just looks at him before turning back to his drink but stops just before. “Fine, what else does Cyberlife what’s you to say before you blow a fuse.”

Matthew feels heat against his cheeks, embarrassment. “Right, Cyberlife-”

The Frenchman set his glass down, “Cyberlife seems to be the topic of the night and it’s not welcome here so let’s just get going.” Matthew watch as the Lieutenant push the stool out from under him and set down some money before leaving.

Matthew stood there, he didn’t gain nor lost the Lieutenant’s trust but Matthew wonders what changed his mind.

“Matthieu, hurry up!” The Lieutenant walks out of the door, probably not caring if Matthew follows or not. However Matthew quickly went after him.

~~Objective: Fine Lieutenant Francis Bonnefoy~~

Objective: Work with Lt. Bonnefoy


End file.
